An accurate determination of the yaw rate in a motor vehicle is of interest e.g. for driver's assistance systems such as ESP (electronic stability program), ABS (antiblock system). Besides, knowledge of the yaw rate and of an angle of roll derivable therefrom is of importance for sensor systems to detect the environment. Short-term changes of the angle of roll of a vehicle, as they appear e.g. when cornering, complicate e.g. an accurate lane prediction. An accurate knowledge of the yaw rate and/or the angle of roll can be used to correct the sensor data.
The output signal of a yaw rate sensor is subject to certain malfunction influences, so e.g. due to the temperature dependency of the sensor the output signal can drift slowly. Thus, for an accurate determination of the yaw rate the calibration of the measurement values is also necessary during operation of the vehicle.